Unspoken
by dark-fire-rebel
Summary: Deep inside I believe that you belong to me, but this remains unspoken,and I want you so much,you not like the rest,it hurts when we touch,I love you to death" . RaexBB One-Shot. Inspired by the songs "Love You to Death" and "Silent Love". Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own the quotes used in the end story.**

"_You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
with someone who doesn't even know  
my secret love  
in my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
why can't you see  
this love that's here for you inside of me"_

_-Secret Love by Jojo_

**Unspoken**

I walked down the halls reading my book. Well, not actually reading more like just staring at the name of the first chapter: Love You to Death. It left so much to think about, the immensity of love.

Love was an emotion I was not allowed to express. Actually, it was an emotion I wasn't even supposed to feel. Love is the purest of all emotions and the most powerful too. I was certainly was powerful, but pure? How could I allow myself, a half-demon, to be in love?

It certainly happened, and without my permission. Love took over my entire body and feelings. It just remained unspoken. The person I fell in love with? Well, with the least expected, his name is…

"Beast Boy!" cried Cyborg taking me out of my thoughts "get back here you little grass stain! You are so paying for this!"

I turned and saw Beast Boy running to cover behind me.

"Dude, I am so sorry! I swear it was an accident!" pleaded Beast Boy as he hid under my cape.

His soft and warm skin was pressing against mine. I felt my heart race at a thousand per hour.

"What happened now?" I managed to say in a monotone voice staring down at Beast Boy under my cloak.

"BB over here put tofu in my breakfast! TOFU! He switched my delicious meat for that plastic copy of meat!" complained Cyborg glaring down at Beast Boy with his eyes narrowing down at him in anger.

"Dude, I said it was an accident!" he cried as hid more deeply within my cloak.

"Beast Boy, get out from my cloak" I said annoyed. Actually, I wasn't annoyed I loved having Beast Boy near me but I couldn't allow myself to feel these emotions. I couldn't allow myself to fall in love again, I just couldn't.

He shyly got out. I felt the warmth of my body rise up to my cheeks. My cheeks blushed deep pink.

I saw Beast Boy noticed and he gave me a small grin which was unfortunately seen by Cyborg.

"Man, can you two stop flirting?" teased Cyborg "At least wait till you guys are alone" he teased more raising his eyebrows.

I felt my cheeks blush even harder. I quickly pulled up my hood to cover it up.

"Dude, we are so not flirting!" replied Beast Boy waving his arms up and down.

I rolled my eyes trying to show that I didn't care. I turned around and walked away heading for the roof of the tower.

Meditate. That's all I need to do. These emotions will soon leave. Time, I just have to give it some time.

I reached the roof. It was almost sunset. The skies were starting to turn orange and yellow like colors and the sun was starting to disappear behind the ocean.

I levitated in lotus position. I started chanting my mantra hoping to relax. These emotions would go away soon, I kept thinking to myself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"Raven?" I heard his sweet voice from behind me.

"What?" I said trying to be my usual self acting annoyed of him interrupting my meditating.

"Um…hey look, sorry for what happened back there, I know you hate people bothering you and stuff" he said in a soft voice.

"It's fine" I said in a monotone.

I sensed his body sitting next to him. I opened my eyes and turned towards him. I saw his sparkling emerald eyes being dazzled by the vanishing sunset.

"Nice isn't it?" I said trying to make a polite conversation with him.

"Beautiful…" he said turning around and facing me. He gave me a whole hearted grin. His eyes still dazzled.

"Beast Boy…" I began, I needed his help, this feeling, I needed to get it out of me.

"Yeah?"

"H-How do you forget someone?" I said my voice slightly shaking. I turned to face the now dark blue sky avoiding his eyes.

I could feel his eyes glazing at me in wonder.

"It's not possible" he said imitating my movement and also turning to see the sky.

"Not possible? But there has to be a way!" I insisted. Love couldn't be eternal right? I could eventually forget him, I had to.

"Not when its true love…" he said in a soft and delicate tone his eyes wandering into space.

There came an awkward silence between us.

This silence seemed to last too long. I wanted to talk to him. I actually wanted to tell him how I felt, but I just couldn't. My feelings had to remain unspoken.

"Raven…?" he sort of questioned and said my name.

I turned around only to see a pair of soft emerald dazzled eyes locked onto mine.

He grinned slightly and then chuckled to himself.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It just can't be said can't it?" he said still chuckling to himself some more.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Unspoken…" he whispered softly as he walked back into the tower.

My eyes drifted to where Beast Boy had been sitting.

I saw a small purple box with my name on it. I grabbed it carefully wondering what would be inside. I opened the lid and I saw a small diary inside.

I opened the small pocket book and read the first page.

"_Deep inside I believe that you belong to me  
but this remains unspoken  
And I want you so much  
You not like the rest  
It hurts when we touch  
I love you to death"_

I grinned as I finished reading the text.

I looked over to the box and saw a pen inside. I took the pen and started writing

"_I reach for you like I'd reach for a star,  
Worshipping you from afar,  
Living with my silent love.  
I'm like a flame dying out in the rain,  
Only the ashes remain,  
Smoldering like my silent love."_

I put down the pen and read the text that I had written and sighed.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I smiled knowing whose warm touch it was. Without turning around I handed him the diary and I heard his footsteps vanish to within the tower.


End file.
